From the damaged hatchery
by Bou-Ro
Summary: Meet Pete, Pate, Jeff and Teme! I owned nothing, I just borrowed Starcraft's Zerg species to create some original characters and play with 'em! :)


They could see the world from inside…

There was a dim machine passed by with its cannons fired continuously…

There were shocks that vibrate the ground below them…

And there was something just like what is covering around them, _more_ eggs…

They struggled and kicked, but they didn't have enough strength.

Just a second later, one of them made a stronger kick that broke the egg shield.

And just like an explosion, the noises from outside went through their little ears, made them scream like hell. Around them, two more eggs were broken by four more zerglings…

"Attack! Run!" shouted an overlord, who was moving at their direction.

One of the twins grimaced, "Run? _Where_?"

Before the overlord could answer, he _exploded_ in front of their very eyes. Some sort of twin missiles, one hit him and one was heading _toward_ the twin zerglings…

The missile caused another big explosion when it hit the ground, right below one of the twins' feet, made him pop up in the air and _lost_ his left tusk. The slivers flew out, one of them over flew his twin's forehead and left a _cut_, blood pouring out.

All of those events made them _scared_. They started running.

The other zerglings were starting to run, too and attacked along the way.

But a huge shock _vibrated_ the land, made _all_ of the other zerglings die. It's a tank. And it's just about to make _another_ shock. Fortunately, the twins sprinted toward the tank _in time_ and torn it with their claws. The tank couldn't attack at _close_ range and it exploded. Still, some _burning_ planes shot them real hurt, made them start running again.

Those planes exploded seconds later, fell on the ground, the twins escaped.

But then, they didn't know where to go. They hid behind a large rock, waiting for nothing. One of them shook their body to remove some itchy things. To their surprise, he _burrowed_ into the ground.

"How did you do that?" asked the zergling on the ground.

"_Shake_ your body," answered the other.

The one who was on the ground shook his body and amazed how he ended up being _underground_. The two of them kept themselves like that for _hours_.

After hearing nothing about war noises, they unburrowed. The twins walking along the rocks, when they heard some sort of panting, they burrowed again.

One of them made his eyes on the ground so that he could see. He saw a _hydralisk_.

"There's a hydralisk," he whispered.

"Is it _safe_ to show up?" whispered the other.

"Think so."

They unburrowed, walked toward the hydralisk direction.

The hydralisk armed when he heard noises and when he saw the zerglings, he recovered his breath.

"Hi, there!" greeted one of the twins.

The hydralisk said nothing. He was in really bad shape. His left hand covered his right one and there were _blood_ and _wounds_ all over his body. The twins looked at him with awe and _respect_.

"How _hard_ did you get hit?" asked one of the twins.

"Don't worry, it will be healed in no time," said the hydralisk in heavy pants.

"Hey, hey!" a voice called from the distance.

It was an overlord. "Why don't you get back to the _hive_, three of you? Get inside!"

The three of them got inside the overlord's _ventral sac_ and were carried back to the main base.

"What are your _names_?" asked the overlord.

"Jeff," answered the hydralisk.

The twin zerglings exchanged glances. They don't have any _names_.

"What are yours, _zerglings_?" asked the overlord.

"I don't know," answered one of them.

The hydralisk stared at them suspectively. "It's true," the other zergling affirmed.

The overlord paused for a second, and then _understood_ the situation. "Ah, your _last_ overlord hasn't named you yet, right?"

"Yeah," answered the two of them in chorus.

"So I'll _name_ you Pete and Pate, ok?"

"_Who_'s Pete? And _who_'s Pate?" asked the one with the _scar_ on his forehead.

"I'll be Pate, and you'll be Pete," answered the one who _lost_ his left _tusk_.

"Ok, and _call_ me Teme," said the overlord, "because it's my _name_."

"Thanks, Teme!" said the twins in chorus and they laughed together.

"You're welcome. You're the _first_ ones who I've ever named," giggled Teme, "I guess you guys are the remains of the _north_ hatchery, right?"

"Yeah, there were _six_ of us!" said Pete.

"I'm from the _east_," said Jeff.

"From the east? Why did you come all the way _here_, Jeff?" asked Teme.

"Chased by _wraiths_. There were seven of us and six of 'em."

"Oh, I see," said Teme.

"They must be _scary_," mumbled Pete.

"They _killed_ our overlord, and _cloaked_!" said Jeff in anger.

Teme shook his head, "They only had that dirty _trick_."

Jeff growled "Those damn _flying-machines_!"

"Huh? I though we were talking about _wraiths_!" said Pete.

"Yeah, we're talking about _wraiths_, why?" Teme turned and said.

"No, you are talking about _flying-machines_!" pleaded Pete.

"That's mean those _flying-machines_ are called _wraiths_!" snorted Pate.

"Why just call 'em _flying-machines_?" asked Pete.

"There are lots of flying-machine kinds, _wraiths_ are what they call 'em," answered Teme. "Hey, we're _here_, guys!"

Typed in June 22, 2011


End file.
